Naruto Cidade de Blair
by Sabaku
Summary: O time Kakashi é contratado para uma missão em uma estranha cidade. O que deveria ser uma simples missão Rank D acaba se transformando em uma corrida pela vida. Um mortal desafio contra o tempo.
1. Chegada a Blair, Capítulo 1

- Kakashi-sensei. - Naruto chamou com a voz morosa de quem havia percorrido uma longa distância em um curto espaço de tempo.  
- Sim? - o professor falou mas, ao contrário do aluno, não demonstrava tédio na voz embargada pela eterna máscara que usava na parte inferior do rosto. Tampouco retirara os olhos de "Icha Icha Paradise". Havia chegado numa cena interessante onde a protagonista mudava de posição e sentava sobre o.  
- Kakashi-sensei? - chamou novamente.  
- Ahn? O que foi Naruto? - voltou-se para o aluno, para evitar perder-se novamente na leitura prazerosa.  
O loiro suspirou, inflou o peito e repetiu a pergunta que fizera ao mestre desatencioso.  
- Não estamos perdidos de novo?  
Agora foi a vez do homem suspirar ante a pergunta. Era a décima vez que ouvia aquilo.  
- Não estamos perdidos. - respondeu enfim.  
O loiro pôs-se a observar a água sob os pés, resignado.  
Um minuto de silêncio.  
- Kakashi-sensei... - era Sakura, aborrecida, quem chamava.  
- Não estamos perdidos.  
Um minuto de silêncio.  
- ... - Sasuke.  
- Não estamos perdidos.  
Um minuto de silêncio.  
E outro.  
E mais outro.  
E mais um ainda.  
- KAK-  
- Olhem! - Sakura apontou à frente, interrompendo a bravata de Naruto.  
Por trás de brumas não muito distantes, erguia-se a silhueta de uma pequena cidade portuária. Enquanto Sasuke permanecia indiferente, a animada dupla de genins voltou-se esperançosa para Hatake. Este coçou a cabeça desinteressadamente e retirou um pequeno mapa desenhado a mão das páginas de Paradise.  
- Hum - olhou o mapa. Olhou a cidade. Olhou o mapa. Olhou a cidade.  
- E então, sensei? - falaram em uníssono Sakura e Naruto.  
O jounin riu breve diante da cena. Então, sorriu vendo os dois ansiosos pela resposta afirmativa.  
- Sakura - "Sim?", ela respondeu com os olhos mais brilhantes que nunca- e Naruto - "Sim? Sim? Sim?", o ninja estava mais vibrante que o normal -, sinto muito, não é essa a cidade.  
Os dois jovens murcharam carrancudos. Kakashi levou a mão ao queixo pensativo.  
- Estranho, já deveríamos ter chegado. Não pode estar muito longe.  
- Está virado. - Sasuke falou, braços cruzados e olhos fechados, com sua convicção característica, atraindo atenção de todos para si. - O mapa está de cabeça para baixo.  
Os três lentamente voltaram o olhar para o mapa.  
- Hahahaha - inverteu a carta. Passou o braço por trás da cabeça, esfregando-a, embaraçado - Que coisa... - olhou os rostos continuavam a encará-lo furiosos. - Foram os gatos pretos, eles sempre fazem, eles têm um plano secreto de dominar o mundo e... - a tática de usar os gatos pretos como desculpa não funcionara. Então... - Sakura! Naruto! Tenho uma boa notícia! Chegamos! - falou no tom mais alegre e empolgado que conseguira.  
Uma veia saltou na testa de cada um e ambos socaram o sensei que afundou no mar.

Naruto - Cidade de Blair

Capítulo 1: A chegada a Blair

Chegaram a praia de Blair. À frente do litoral, espremiam-se casebres barrocos de madeira apodrecida. Alguns em pedaços, curvados diante do tempo. O ar frio litorâneo castigava-lhes os pés e arranhava suas pernas embora agora fosse em torno de meio-dia.  
- Que cheiro! - a garota do grupo levou as mãos ao nariz.  
- Parece ovo podre. - Naruto fez uma careta.  
Um forte odor de enxofre saturava o ar.  
- Vamos em frente. - o mais velho tomou a frente do grupo.  
Avançaram pelo cenário atemporal, em busca de chão firme. Trezentos metros adiante, suas pernas ganhavam o piso, ainda mais gelado, de Blair.  
O fedor continuava, maculava cada esquina, adulterava cada ruela mal iluminada, permeava cada lasca de pedra no caminho, a ponto de repugnar os visitantes e causar-lhes tonturas. Notaram, entretanto, que a névoa dissipava-se em direção as profundezas do lugar. Era como se temesse algo, ou alguma coisa, ali. Lentamente, o olfato dos quatro assimilava o cheiro, diminuindo as náuseas.  
- Não há ninguém nas ruas. - observou Sakura, olhando ao redor.  
- Tomem cuidado. - o mestre preveniu, enquanto espiava com seus olhos de águia qualquer sinal de perigo nos raros tufos de grama morta ou nos antigos tijolos emporcalhados de líquenes.  
_"O que eles fazem aqui?" - um sussurro quase inaudível.  
_- Hum? - Hatake.  
- O que foi Kakashi-sensei? - Naruto perguntou inocentemente.  
- Não é nada. - respondeu - Tive a impressão de ter ouvido alguma coisa.  
_"Isso é coisa do vovô" - um chiado ao vento.  
_Súbito, para surpresa dos outros genins, Sasuke, sacou uma kunai e arremessou a sudeste de onde estava, contra o vento. A arma cravou no parapeito de uma choupana inacabada.  
- Se não sair daí, garanto que não errarei a próxima.  
Todos viraram-se para a choça, preparados para o combate. Quatro vultos saíram vagarosamente de trás dela.  
- Gaara - Sasuke anunciou.  
- Kankurou - Naruto prosseguiu.  
- Temari - Sakura finalizou.  
- Shinobis de Areia. - Kakashi adicionou.  
O ruivo parou impassível diante do quarteto. O mestre títere sorriu debochado e discretamente. A loira fitou-os com seus olhos rudes e absolutos.  
- O que a Folha faz por aqui? - Kankurou perguntou - Era exatamente isso que íamos perguntar. O que fazem aqui? - Sasuke encarou-os.  
O ventríloquo de Areia fez menção de reclamar, mas Temari cortou-o antes.  
- Uma missão Rank A. E vocês?  
Os quatro surpreenderam-se.  
- Uma missão Rank D... - o loiro comentou.  
Kankurou piou desprezível. Naruto desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Nunca o time Kakashi tinha recebido uma missão desse nível A. Havia um abismo de diferença entre os dois grupos.  
Em seguida, enfureceu-se com a situação. Aquilo não significava nada, e um dia ele seria o Hokage!  
- EU-  
- Quem é o amigo de vocês? - o Copy Ninja interveio, cortando a animosidade. Indicava o lugar de onde o trio do País do Vento havia surgido.  
- Hey - Kankurou chamou, ou reclamou, ou os dois. - pode sair daí.  
Um garoto espiava receoso na parte posterior do casebre, próximo ao parapeito. Apenas a metade direita do seu pálido rosto era visível. Demorou-se alguns segundos para abandonar o esconderijo e ir juntar-se ao grupo. Era alvo como a neve, franzino, possuía cabelos e olhos de um preto difícil de manter na memória e não aparentava ter mais de oito invernos.  
- Vocês são os ninjas de Konoha? - aproximou-se, taciturno e albino.  
- Sim - Hatake respondeu.  
Os olhos do garoto brilharam. Não parecia a mesma pessoa.  
- Venha, venham, o vovô está esperando! - correu à frente, passando entre Sasuke e Sakura, saltitando vivaz pelos caixotes posteriores à eles.  
O quarteto entreolhou.  
- Ele é assim mesmo. - Kankurou deu de ombros - Vamos para a igreja.

A igreja ficava no centro da cidade. Era o lugar mais alto - e profundo - de Blair (embora isso não quisesse dizer muito), ladeada por vivendas feitas de madeira semelhante a das casas beira-mar. Outrora imponente, hoje era um lugar pouco mais que insignificante. Cada vez mais as almas rareavam nos cultos dominicais.  
- Vovôôôôôôôôôôô, 'eles' chegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaram. - o garoto entrava na catedral.  
Um senhor ergueu o olhar de cima de antigos textos episcopais. Deveria ter quase um século de existência - tanto os escritos quanto o homem - e dava a impressão de estar prestes a sucumbir diante do peso da idade. Apesar de mais corado, portava traços que inegavelmente remetiam ao pequeno albino. Trajava uma batina surrada e desbotada, rasgada perto da perna esquerda, que trazia o emblema de Blair na área do coração.  
-"Eles já chegaram"? - ajeitou os minúsculos óculos de tartaruga - Você os trouxe aqui faz uns minutos.  
- Não esses 'eles' - o menino revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na testa - tô falando dos 'eles' da Folha.  
O velho ficou surpreso. Ia perguntar algo, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho de vitrais sendo quebrados. Instintivamente, a dupla olhou na direção do som.  
Dois Narutos saltaram por janelas laterais - uma oposta à outra-, colocaram as mãos sobre a bancada mais próxima e, girando os corpos, projetaram-se para a frente, a centímetros um do outro. Um terceiro saltou do segundo andar da igreja enquanto os dois primeiros davam-se as mãos. Pousou confiante com pés nos elos da corrente humana, formando um triângulo vertical.  
- Eu sou Naruto - o mais perto do teto falou -, Ninja de Konoha! - cruzou os braços irreverente.  
_"Eles devem ter ficado impressionados, hihihihi" - pensou enquanto olhava a dupla boquiaberta. - "Nem conseguem pensar em palavras para dizer o quanto sou extraordinário"_  
O pároco levou o óculos às mangas. Esfregou-o bem. Não deveria estar enxergando bem. Não tinha palavras para expressar o que tinha visto. Colocou-o novamente.  
- Você... você é... - começou a falar, a surpresa esvaecendo.  
- Incrível? Forte? Maravilhoso? - Uzumaki tremia de antecipação. A sua apresentação emocionara o velho.  
- Um delinqüente! Me deve três janelas!  
Os kagebushins desapareceram em fumaça e o loiro, surpreso, caiu no chão, de bunda. Levantou-se desanimado, esfregando a poupança.  
- Eu avisei. - Sasuke comentava no segundo andar. Estava sentado no resguardo do mesmo; os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados, numa eterna postura de desgosto.  
- E q-quem é você? - o idoso pediu.  
- Sasuke - abriu os olhos decididos - da Folha.  
- ... - o velho calara-se, perplexo, ante a presença que aquele jovem impunha aos outros.  
- Cool. Quero ser ele quando crescer. - o albino falou, maravilhado.  
- ... Eu te odeio Sasuke - Naruto resmungou defronte as reações similares de avô e neto.  
As portas da catedral abriram-se repentinamente. Eram Haruno e Hatake. Este vinha a passos vagarosos, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, enquanto aquela caminhava inquieta. Sasuke juntou-se aos dois em um pulo. O vigário veio ter com eles.  
- Bem vindos a Blair - estendeu a mão. - Sou o padre Athos.  
- Hatake Kakashi - apertou a mão do sacerdote. - e estes são Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto. O que a Areia faz aqui? - resolveu abreviar as cordialidades.  
O prior puxou um lenço na vestimenta para afagar o rosto. Sentiu um súbito calor subir para o rosto.  
- Bem, como devem saber, vocês estão atrasados, esperáv-  
- Contrataram a Areia. - Kakashi encurtou a conversa.  
- Bem - agora passava o pano pela testa - sim.  
- Hum - o experiente shinobi levou os dedos ao queixo, pensativo.  
- Mas a missão deles é A! - Sakura interveio - A nossa era D. Não pode ser para o mesmo assunto.  
O religioso o auxílio do neto, sentou-se no banco mais próximo pois sentira as forças fugirem de suas pernas.  
- Infelizmente - respondeu enquanto guardava o lenço - é para o mesmo assunto. As coisas evoluíram nestas últimas horas.  
- Vovô - Naruto chamou e, depois, falou - conte o que aconteceu.  
O velho olhou para o marginal e resolveu, por fim, abrir o jogo.  
- No início, eram apenas algumas tumbas saqueadas.  
Os grupo de shinobis ouvia atentamente.  
- Alguém ou alguma coisa estava roubando os mortos de suas sepulturas... mas ontem... algumas crianças... algumas crianças desapareceram... e... desde então... ninguém mais se atreve a deixar as suas casas.  
- Quem poderia ter feito algo tão terrível? - a kunoichi queria saber.  
O sacerdote abriu a boca para responder, mas engoliu em seco.  
- Quem? - Kakashi insistiu.  
As mãos anciãs começaram a tremer, nervosas.  
- A-as p-pessoas falam q-q-que foi... foi.  
- A lenda. - o neto respondeu pelo avô. Ao contrário deste, não demonstrava sentir-se incomodado ao tocar nesse assunto.  
- Lenda? - Naruto repetiu, curioso.  
O albino assentiu.  
- Que lenda? - Sakura pediu.  
- A lenda da Bruxa de Blair.

* * *

N.A.: Independente de quando leu esta fic, me mande uma review (comentário), mesmo que seja um simples "eu li o seu fanfic".

Desde já, grato.

Ah sim, e Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-sensei.


	2. Eu vejo gente morta, Capítulo 2

"Elly Kedward era a definição de 'bizarro' em Blair. Fruto de um romance proibido, costumava ficar trancafiada em casa desde a infância. Mesmo adulta, raramente saía.  
Qual não foi a surpresa, então, de todos quando diversas crianças acusaram Elly Kedward de atraí-las para sua casa para retirar-lhes sangue? De fato, todas possuíam cortes minúsculos, quase invisíveis, mas precisamente feitos, e sempre nas mesmas regiões.  
Kedward foi banida da vila sob acusação de feitiçaria. Isso ocorreu no mais rigoroso inverno que assombrou Blair. Não havia como uma pessoa sozinha sobreviver na perigosa floresta que cercava a cidade. Portanto, a "Bruxa de Blair", como ficara conhecida, fora dada como morta.  
No ano seguinte, durante a festa em que comemoravam o morte de bruxa, todas as crianças que acusaram Elly desapareceram tão misteriosamente quanto morriam os demais denunciantes - estes, todos adultos.  
Temendo uma praga, a população nunca mais ousou sequer pronunciar o nome da bruxa.  
Nenhum outro evento extraordinário ocorreu desde então.  
Até recentemente, quando chamei voc"  
- Chega, nós já ouvimos da primeira vez, quando o velho falou. - Temari interrompeu Kankurou.  
O jovem riu sarcástico.  
- É engraçado... se ela era bruxa, porque não exterminou logo eles? - comentou para os irmãos.  
- Bruxas não existem. - Gaara respondeu seco, como de costume.  
Pararam. Haviam chegado ao seu destino: o cemitério de Blair.  
- Vamos nos dividir. - o ruivo sentenciou.  
- Hai! - os companheiros assentiram e desapareçam entre as lápides ancestrais do cemitério; a loira à direita e o ventríloquo na direção oposta. 

Naruto - Cidade de Blair

Capítulo 2: Eu vejo gente morta.

- Então os moradores acham que a responsável pelo rapto dos corpos e das crianças é Elly Kedward? - Kakashi perguntou, a mão direita segurando o queixo enquanto a esquerda abrigava-se no bolso da calça. À menção do nome da Bruxa, um calafrio percorreu a espinha do pároco de Blair. O neto revirou os olhos. Ao contrário do ancião e do restante da população, não compartilhava das crendices nem do temor à feiticeira.  
- S-s-s-sim. - respondeu entre um tirite e outro.  
- Bobagem - Naruto respondeu, em meio a um sorriso tranquilizante - não acredite em tudo que dizem vovô.  
O velho concordou em silêncio. Havia algo de reconfortante nas palavras do delinqüente.  
- A questão é - o tutor dos jovens retomava a conversa - que, se preferem os serviços da Areia, não há nada que possamos fazer.  
O trio de ninjas ia protestar contra a decisão do professor, e o padre, aliviado, ia murmurar um "Muito obrigado". Mas não tiverem tempo; porque o shinobi logo prosseguiu:  
- Contudo, uma vez que os serviços tenham sido exigidos através de um contrato assinado por ambas as partes, o pagamento é inerente a isso.  
- M-mas... vocês não fizeram NADA.  
- Nós viemos preparados para esta missão, como consta nos itens três e quatro. A dispensa dos préstimos de Konoha não implica em não-pagamento.  
- M-mas... vocês se atrasaram.  
- As letras miúdas. - advertiu.  
- Somos pobres... - apelou para a piedade do homem.  
- As letras miúdas. - repetiu simplesmente.  
O sacerdote ficou em silêncio. Sabia cada termo do contrato. O fato é que a cidade não possuía verba suficiente para gozar da assistência de dois times ninja. . Haveriam de buscar recursos nas regiões vizinhas e, além disso, ficariam em débito por longos meses. Provavelmente Blair não aguentaria essa situação.  
- Se informarmos Konoha de que a missão agora é de Rank A, a remuneração pelo trabalho será aumentado generosamente.  
O velho prostou ao chão, diante do time Kakashi. Sua visão embaçava a medida que os olhos marejavam. Definitivamente, aquele panorama levaria Blair à ruína.  
- Não, por favor - ele suplicou - não façam isso por favor, eu imploro! Nós não temos condições para pagar por tanto. Só queremos a nossa paz de volta. Só queremos ver nossas crianças brincando despreocupados pelas ruas! Só queremos que nossos mortos possam descansar em paz! Só queremos nossa vida de volta! - nesse ponto, o discurso já havia se tornado uma lamúria suplicante. - Só queremos nossa vida de volta.  
Sakura tentava conter as lágrimas que rolavam insistentes pela face e juntavam-se com as do senhor ao chão. Kakashi e Sasuke permaneciam indiferentes à cena. Naruto e o albino deixaram escapar um "Vovô..." aflito enquanto os olhos aguavam-se aos poucos.  
- Kak- Haruno queria interceder, mas o sensei fez um sinal para a aluna não interferisse.  
Hatake agachou-se até que seu rosto se encontrasse à altura da cabeça grisalha do vigário. Sua frieza logo converteu-se em um sorriso amigável.  
- Proponho um trato. Extracontratual.  
O idoso lentamente ergueu a cara inchada pelo choro que ainda borrava sua visão.  
- Se conseguirmos pegar O ou A responsável por esses crimes hediondos, antes da Areia, pagará nossos serviços. Se não conseguirmos, não nos deve nada. Combinado? - estendeu a mão ao pároco.  
- E... e... a missão... dirão que é nível A?  
O líder do grupo estranhou a pergunta. Olhou acima do homem, para o altar saturado de imagens de santos feitas artesanalmente, como se esperasse uma explicação. Coçava a cabeça esperando algum sinal. Como as pinturas sagradas nada disseram, resolveu perguntar, olhando novamente para o prostado. Um sorriso ainda mais amigável se fazia presente.  
- Missão Rank A? Nós viemos aqui para uma Missão Nível D.  
Todos entenderam que a Folha nunca saberia sobre a mudança na classificação da missão. Sem escolha, o velho apertou a mão do Copy Ninja, selando o acordo. O albino praguejou, mas rapidamente foi censurado pelo olhar severo do avô ("Das escolhas, a melhor para a cidade.  
- YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Uzumaki comemorou em pulos. Haruno enxugava os olhos ougados. Uchiha sorriu discreto.  
Os três radiavam, às suas maneiras próprias, de orgulho pelo sensei que tinham.  
Um ninja de valor. Uma pessoa justa. Alguém humano.  
Esse era Hatake Kakashi.

Para uma cidade pequena, Blair possuía um vasto cemitério. Distante dela, ficava próximo à floresta da Lenda, perto o suficiente para a copa das mais altas e retorcidas árvores desta roçarem, por cima das grades de delimitação, a pedra fria de meia dúzia de monumentos mortuários. Basicamente, ele resumia-se a uma vastidão de tumbas entrecortadas por grama rasteira ou montículos de arbustos, centrado na casa do zelador, uma modesta estrutura de madeira e tijolos arcaicos.

O Artífice de Marionetes deparou-se com o que um dia fora um túmulo. Hoje, era pouco mais que um lamaçal profundo e largo, com seu hálito putrefato maculando o ambiente campestre ao redor. Não havia nada digno de nota no local. Exceto por um maltrapilho pedaço de pano preso em uma farpa de lápide. Quem sabe, um dia, tivesse sido parte de um elegante traje, mas com certeza não o era agora; o atual estado em que se encontrava tornava impossível a identificação correta do tipo de tecido e outras características originais do pano.  
Diversas explicações poderiam ser creditadas ao talho. Provavelmente era o pedaço da veste de algum curioso. Talvez fosse do cadáver roubado, mas Kankurou duvidava que as roupas de qualidade duvidosa dos aldeões durassem um século (sim, a laje tumular próxima ao lodaçal informava que o corpo fora enterrado há cem anos atrás). Havia ainda uma terceira possibilidade, absurda o suficiente para uma pessoa em sã consciência descartar sem pestanejar: o pano faria parte de alguma peça do vestuário de Elly Kedward que teria voltado a Blair após anos de reclusão e estaria raptando falecidos e crianças.  
O shinobi decidiu não forçar o pensamento a formular explicações infundadas, pelo menos não sozinho, e avançou pela terra dos mortos, à procura da próxima cova violada.

A Senhora dos Ventos não esperava aquilo. Realmente não esperava. Não havia acontecido nada parecido em sua incursão pelas outras tumbas.  
- Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao, aquela maldita! A-que-la mal-di-ta!  
Uma senhora baixa e de volumosa barriga queixava-se diante ao túmulo do marido. Jogava bolas de lama para o alto - o que ocasionalmente acabava por atingi-la e sujá-la de lodo - entre um gole de saquê que trazia a tiracolo e o maldizer à feiticeira legendária.  
- A senhora está atrapalhando as investigações.  
- Minha querida, encontre e destrua aquela maldita mulher que roubou o Men, meu marido! - sorveu uma dose maior da bebida ao falar do falecido.  
- Estou tentando, mas a senhora está atrapalhando.  
A velha se jogou no túmulo, na vã esperança de conseguir tocar em qualquer coisa que sobrara de Men.  
- O Men me faz muita falta! Especialmente a noite - engolfou mais uma dose do saquê - só de lembrar... já sinto um calor subir aqui por baixo e vai subindo até... até... - espiralava a mão até o céu, querendo mostrar que ele a levava as alturas.  
- ... tudo que a senhora precisa é homem mesmo.  
A idosa não resistiu ao ouvir a garota dizer o nome de seu ex-companheiro e afogou-se em grossas lágrimas. Temari revirou os olhos.  
- A senhora está atrapalhando as investigações. - sua voz começava a se perder em irritação.  
- Por favor... - dizia entre um soluço e outro - destrua qualquer coisa que se interpor entre você e a maldita.  
- Não me dê sugestões, eu posso acabar gostando de alguma... - pensando seriamente em usar o leque para soprar a senhora para longe. Muito longe. Muito longe mesmo.  
- Querida eu... - foi beber, mas a cachaça havia acabado. - AQUELA MALDITA BRUXA! ELA ACABOU COM A MINHA BEBIDA!  
A jovem revirou os olhos novamente. Achava que velhas loucas só existiam em grandes cidades.  
- BRUXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - gritava para o espaço ao redor - NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR ACABAR COMIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
A velha apoiou-se na lápide e saiu cambaleando pelo cemitério. Iria em casa buscar mais birita. Não antes de deixar um aviso para a kunoichi.  
- Cuide para que ninguém pegue a lama do meu marido. Eu conto com você!  
Temari revirou os olhos outra vez.  
"O Men me faz falta, o Men me faz faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalta" - cantava enquanto saía do lugar.  
Livre, enfim, a ninja costeou o lugar onde há pouco a idosa reclamava.  
- Não acredito - estava emocionada com o que via - EU NÃO ACREDITO! - sua voz alcançava tons mais altos - NÃO HÁ NADA AQUI! ESSA DROGA DE VELHA SÓ ME ATRASOU! - cerrou os punhos para conter a raiva.

O Filho do Deserto afrontou-se com um cenário que pouco mudava de uma zona-alvo para outra: outro túmulo depredado, sem pegadas ou qualquer outro rastro do autor de ato tão infame. Esse era o quarto que visitava. Não conseguira descobrir nada nos anteriores. Desesperançoso, olhou cuidadoso para a última morada de Lusky Winchest. Milimetricamente.  
Kankurou e Temari surgiram ao seu lado após algum tempo depois de finalizar a inspeção. Porém, ele continuava a fitar a lápide de Lusky Winchest.  
- Nada. - respondeu a pergunta que nenhum dos dois tinha feito.  
A loira cruzou os braços, irritada, enquanto o outro fez um muxoxo.  
- Eu consegui um pedaço de pano. - mostrou.  
O mais novo e a garota apenas especularam teorias que já tinham passado pela cabeça do Controlador de Bonecos. Guardaram o tecido, talvez fosse útil no futuro. Contudo, em uma análise fria e pessoal, cada um concluiu que a visita ao lugar fora algo próximo ao inútil. Ou não.  
- Há quanto tempo? - o ruivo perguntou.  
- Hum? - Kankurou estranhou a pergunta. Depois, pôs-se a pensar. - Um século.  
- Os meus também. - a garota colocou a mão na cintura. Havia entendido o que Gaara queria dizer.  
- Exatamente. Todos as tumbas saqueadas eram de cem anos atrás.  
- Cem anos atrás? Isso quer dizer que... - o mais velho indicava.  
Sabaku desviou o olhar do que um dia fora a sepultura de Lusky para fixá-lo nos companheiros. Então, falou:  
- Quer dizer que temos uma bruxa a solta.

* * *

N.A.: 

Esqueci de avisar que este fic surgiu como resposta a um desafio de um site de fics que freqüento.

O desafio era "Sasuke, sakura, naruto e Kakashivãoparar numa estranha cidade chamada blair, mais a cidade esta deserta.Oque pode acontecer quando eles tem que enfrentar?"

No entanto, esta fic cresceu mais do que eu planejava de modo que acabou por fugir um pouco, ou muito, da proposta original.

Queriapedir que, independente de quando leu esta fic, me mandasse uma review (comentário), mesmo que seja um simples "eu li o seu fanfic".

Grato.

Naruto é de o nome que não lembro Kishimoto.


	3. Corvos e Corpos, Capítulo 3

_Os corvos sempre foram uma desgraça.  
-Era o que o meu pai dizia - anunciou o padre Athos -, "são os coveiros da natureza".  
O menino de aparência frágil em seu colo levantou a cabeça curioso e indagou o avô com o olhar.  
- Eles comem os mortos, eliminam provas, escondem-se nas trevas. São encarnações do mal._

Caminho do Deserto de Sal. Esse era o nome mais popular da estrada oeste, o caminho mais curto entre o cemitério de Blair e O Vale. Isso porque, devido a elevada concentração de salinidade no solo, nenhum tipo de vida vegetal conseguia se desenvolver no local. Além disso, as rochas facilmente fragmentavam e esfarelavam-se, provocando a ocorrência de sulcos de extensões variadas e emprestando ao terreno um ar desolador. Em suma, um Deserto de Sal.  
Nesse cenário, uma figura cambaleava ora para a direita, ora para a esquerda, mas sempre em frente. Distante, uma nuvem negra ia em sua direção, surgida aos poucos do chão.

- Men, eu vou te trazer de volta - ela lamentava a cada dúzia de passos. - Eu vou te trazer de volta, custe o que custar.

A nuvem pairou sobre sua cabeça, com o som de inúmeros pássaros. Um deles, esguio e com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, afastou-se do bando e pousou no ombro cansado da idosa. Voltou seus olhos sagazes para a mesma, fitando-a como se fosse um mero inseto, evidenciando um ar de deprezo.

- Conseguiu? - o animal perguntou rápido e alto.

A mulher, um pouco alcoolizada, evitou a resposta um minuto - o que irritou a ave, que cravou suas garras afiadas na carne da velha, transpassando suas roupas. Ela soltou um doloroso gemido e respondeu assim que se acalmou.

- Sim...

Ante a resposta, o pássaro afrouxou a tensão nas patas. Um ralo filete de sangue escapou dos furos no ombro da viajante, invisível sob suas roupas sujas de lama.

- Dê-me - ele voltou a ordenar.

_Eles eliminam provas_

Antes que fosse novamente machucada, ela entregou o que mantinha oculto na mão fechada sob o gargalo da garrafa que carregava. O animal engoliu imediatamente o que quer que fosse. Cravou mais profundamente as garras no ombro e aproximou o rosto da senhora.

- Adeus - e levantou vôo, jutando-se aos irmãos no céu.  
- Espereeeeee - a mulher, após levar a mão livre à área machucada, gritou. - Eu vou poder ter o mu Men de volta, não é???? - ela tinha que confirmar o acordo, seu coração batia violentamente em desespero.

A ave planou por alguns segundos no ar, olhando para a senhora, como se estivesse tentando decifrar o lhe havia sido perguntado. Então, numa feição bizarra entre sorriso e desprezo ele respondeu.

- Claro.

A bêbada suspirou aliviada.

- Só que no inferno.

_Comem os mortos_

Ao fim da sentença, os demais corvos mergulharam em direção à mulher de ohos angustiados e aparência nervosa, como um quadro infernal. As dezenas, centenas de bicos e garras afiadas dilaceravam sua vítima, violavam sua pele, rasgavam sua carne e quebravam seus ossos. Ao fim, era só um monte de trapos em uma poça de sangue -e que em breve seria coberta pelas areias do indiferente deserto.

_Se escondem nas trevas_

Ao fim da refeição, cada membro daquela nuvem maligna volta para o buraco de onde havia saído, somente restante o negociador no céu. Ele desceu perto em frente aos restos do lanche e disse.

- Foi um prazer fazer negocios com você.

_São encarnações do mal_

Naruto - Cidade de Blair  
**Capítulo 3:** Corvos e Corpos

- C-CEMITÉRIO??? - Naruto gritou assustado diante do mar de sepulturas.

O time de Konoha havia chegado ao local minutos após a equipe de Suna.

- Entendi agora. - Sakura suspirou - Por isso Kakashi-sensei não disse para onde íamos antes...

_- Uma bruxa. Uma cidade em perigo. Uma missão rank A. - Naruto disse, com os olhos brilhantes de emoção. - Para onde vamos Kakashi-sensei? Para onde vamos? Para onde vamos? - repetiu animado e ansioso.  
- Hum... - o mestre coçou a cabeça enquanto pensava na resposta. Por fim, sorriu e levou um dos dedos a frente da boca mascarada - É um segredo. Vai descobrir quando chegarmos.  
- Yooooooooooooooooooshi - Uzumaki comemorou com seus olhos em chamas enquanto Sasuke e Sakura olhavam desconfiados o jounin._

- Francamente Naruto. - a Kunoichi levou uma das mãos à cintura. - Você tem que ser mais corajoso.  
- Tudo b-bem, m-mas... er... Sa-Sakura-chan, o que é isso aí a-atrás de v-você? - o loiro perguntou.  
- Isso não tem graça Naruto. - respondeu aborrecida.  
- È s-sério Sakura-chan! T-tem algo atrás de v-você! - ele voltou a avisar.  
- Claro, como se um morto fosse se levantar e agarrar o meu pé e-uma mão sai da terra e agarra o pé da menina, que empalidece-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Ela saltou desesperada para longe de onde estava, escondendo-se atrás de um indiferente Sasuke. Naruto sacou uma kunai.

- Calma, calma, sou eu - Kakashi disse, saindo do buraco onde havia se escondido.  
- Kakashi-sensei! - Sakura dirigiu-se brava ao homem. - Que brincadeira idiota!!! Não gostei nem um pouco!  
- Hai, hai, desculpe Sakura-chan - respondeu, pondo as mãos dentro do bolso da calça.  
- Hahahahahahah, foi engraçado - Naruto riu, abraçando a barriga qu doía de tanto rir. - Você tinah que ver a sua cara Sakura-chan!!!  
- Grrrr... Naruto, seu... - a menina resmungou, com os punhos erguidos de raiva. - Quando eu te pegar!!! - e correu atrás do loiro, que pôs-se a fugir enquanto gritava 'o que foi que eu fiz?', esquecendo-se do medo que nutria pelo local onde estavam.

Sasuke estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

"Kakashi não costuma brincar em missões." - o moreno analisava. - "Hum... ele saiu da terra, levantou-se e colocou as mãos no bolso..." - fechou os olhos. Era difícil se concentrar com toda aquela barulheira a sua volta. - "Ele saiu da terra... levantou-se... e..." - abriu os olhos. Havia achado a resposta. - "Colocou a mão nos bolsos! Uma das mãos estava fechada. Provavelmente havia uma pista escondida dentro dela. Mas, se era isso, porque ele a esconderia? Será que nós estamos-

Sasuke caiu no chão, derrubado por Naruto que estava em cima dele.

- Naruto, maldito! Saia de cima de mim! - embraveceu com o outro. Sakura olhava a dupla próxima.  
- Sasuke, baka! Eu escorreguei nessas penas de passarinho! - apontou para o chão, após se recompor.  
- Penas? - o moreno olhou para as plumas, ainda no chão.

De fato, havia algumas por toda a extensão do cemitério. Era algo esperado para um lugar reservado aos mortos e que estava abandonado aparentemente.

"Será que..." - o moreno desceu os olhos para um delas. _Seus olhos_ responderiam à sua pergunta muda.

Contudo, antes que ativasse o seu Doujutsu, a mão de Kakashi pousou em seu ombro.

- Vamos, temos que começar a investigar este local. - o homem falou, e o pupilo assentiu. Estava certo, afinal.  
- AHHH - Naruto gritou, atraindo a atenção dos demais para si. - Olhem ali, o Gaara e os outros da Areia. - e correu até eles.

- Conseguiram descobrir algo? Alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa? - o loiro falou esperançoso.

Temari resmungou sobre o estardalhaço que o outro fazia, antes da pergunta ser respondida.

- Não. - Gaara mentiu. Não gostava de fazer isso com Naruto, por quem tinha desenvolvido afeto, mas devia ser profissional em seu trabalho.  
- Que pena. - o ninja de Konoha olhou para o chão. - Então - levantou o rosto, sincero - se juntem a gente para procurar.  
- Não seja burro Naruto - Sakura interveio. - Eles são nossos rivais nessa missão.  
- Ah, é mesmo. - o loiro voltou a olhar o chão, melancólico.  
- Rivais, não inimigos. - Garra disse. Kankurou e Temari olharam de soslaio para ele. Ainda era pouco recente e um pouco estranho pensar em Gaara como um humano com sentimentos, ao invés de uma máquina fria de matar, ainda que fossem irmãos.  
- Sim! - Uzumaki concordou, erguendo o polegar.  
- Além disso, já vasculhamos tudo. - Kankurou anunciou. - Não há mais nada a procurar.  
- Ainda assim, preferimos confirmar com nossos próprios olhos - Kakashi respondeu com um sorriso, aproximando-se do pupilo.  
- Faça como quiser, isso não não interessa. - o manipulador de bonecos resmungou.  
- Vamos. - Gaara anunciou e seu time voltou a caminhar, logo sumindo de vista.

Naruto sorriu feliz e satisfeito consigo mesmo observando o outro time partir.

- Naruto e sua capacidade de fazer amigos. - Sakura deu de ombros, contente.  
- Sim. - o líder do time concordou.  
- Hehehehe - Naruto riu, esfregando o dedo embaixo do nariz, um pouco envergonhado.  
- Por onde vamos começar? - a menina perguntou, olhando para o ninja de cabelo prateado.

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, Uzumaki gritou:

- Sakura-chan! O que é isso aí atrás de você?  
- Naruto, isso continua não tendo graça! Já está me irritando! - berrou para o loiro.  
- É sério Sakura-chan! Tem algo atrás de você! - ele apontou para próximo dos pés da garota.

Ela girou os olhos, impaciente.

- Claro, como se um morto fosse se levantar e agarrar o meu pé e-uma mão sai da terra e agarra o pé da menina. - ... Kakashi-sensei, isso REALMENTE ESTÁ ME ABORRE- Kakashi fitava-a inocente à direita do loiro -cendo... - uma gota de suor frio correu pelas costas. - S-sasuke-kun? - ela chamou num filete de voz, na esperança de que o moreno estivesse tentando pregar-lhe uma peça. Mas ele não estava. Sasuke estava à sua direita, alguns metros longe. Sakura começou a tremer. - E-então q-quem...? - ela girou lentamente a cabeça em direção ao seu pé esquerdo.

Uma mão, suja, fria e mal-cheirosa, agarrava o tornozelo da menina, surgida do chão morto do cemitério, em meio a folhas secas e plumagens negras. Faltava-lhe uma das unhas e possuía algumas feridas.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - ela gritou assustada, muito pálida, quando sentiu os dedos ásperos roçarem a sua pele suave de princesa, e caiu no chão. O membro continuou a explorar a sua perna, tocando-lhe cada vez mais. Desesperada, ela engatinhou os mais rápido que pôde para perto de Sasuke.  
- Carne, carne, carne. - o dono da mão gritava ansiado de fome. Súbito, a mão voltou a se esconder. Sakura respirou aliviada.

Até o corpo de um homem ergue-se do chão, espalhando as folhas mortas e as penas ébano que o cobriam.

* * *

**Nota do Autor:**  
Oláaaa, aquis é o Sabaku!  
Faz tempo não? Realmente! TT.TT desculpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem a demora!  
Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo adorei escrevê-lo!  
Quaisquer críticas, sugestões ou coemntários, é só falar.  
Até o próximo capítulo pessoal.  
Ah, Naruto não me pertence! 


End file.
